


Should I Stay Or Should I Go

by Hexlorde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fictober 2019, Gen, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Sickfic, Weechesters, but they shouldn't be alone, idk how old they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexlorde/pseuds/Hexlorde
Summary: Sam's sick, and Dean is left alone to figure out what to do.





	Should I Stay Or Should I Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fictober Day 8 prompt: "Can you stay?"

Dean Winchester is alone in some motel room with his little brother Sam. Dad had them there a few days ago with orders to stay put, but at this rate Dean isn’t sure if he can. When they had been dropped off Sam had been soaking wet from a sudden storm, which had developed into a bad cold. Now he was running a fever, and Dean didn’t know what to do.

Dean was sure that from the outside of the motel room, everything looked completely normal. If this were any other day he would have been fine with this, especially since they always had at least a few weapons lying around. If this were any other day then he would have dealt with anything that happened, especially since he had already dealt with so much by now. But this wasn’t like any other of the other days when Sam and Dean had been left alone, and now he couldn’t help but wish that someone would come and find them.

Another cough racked the small frame on the bed behind him. “Dean?” a weak voice called out. In an instant he was at Sammy’s side, one hand smoothing down his brother’s sweat-soaked hair. Sam’s eyes were barely open, and his gaze was vacant. “Is Dad here?” he asked.

Dean tried to keep his voice steady as he said. “I’m sorry Sammy, he’s out hunting. I’m here though.” Sam grumbled but eventually quieted down. His eyes slipped closed, and for a moment Dean felt his breath catch in his chest as Sam stopped moving. Then he started making soft sniffling noises as he curled up and Dean sighed in relief. Just asleep then, for now.

He shivered as he stood up and started looking for his shoes. He needed to get Sam some medicine, even if it would deplete their food fund. He was willing to go without food for a little while if it meant that his little brother would get better. And if Dad didn’t get back until after the money ran out… Well, he would cross that bridge when he got to it.

Just as he reached for the knob Sam called out from the bed again. “D? Where are you going?” he asked.

“I’m just going to get you some medicine, Sammy. I’ll be back before you know it,” Dean reassured.

Sam was quiet for a bit, then said: “Can you say?” He sounded hesitant and quickly followed his request with “It’s okay if you have to go. I understand.”

Dean felt his heart (and resolve) shatter at his brother’s dejected tone. Without thinking he kicked off his shoes and sat down beside Sam again. “Yeah, I’ll be right here,” he said as he returned to stroking Sam’s hair. Sam smiled as he drifted back to sleep, one hand lifting off of the scratchy motel sheets to hold on to Dean’s fingers. Dean stayed there even after he was sure that Sam was asleep, watching as his chest rose and fell. “I’ll figure this out,” he whispered.


End file.
